Bad Day
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Todos acordamos com o pé esquerdo às vezes, mas isso não é corriqueiro na vida de James, um dos marotos e um dos mias populares da escola. Principlamente porque ele não está acostumado a ser o motivo das risadas e muito menos a foras. ONE SHOT GEN MAROTOS


**Bad Day**

**Disclaimer:**Não, os marotos, Lilly Evans e o Sev NÃO me pertencem, só os peguei emprestado e sem nenhum objetivo de lucrar com isso!

**N/A:** Bom, ao contrário de relatos, essa é uma oneshot bem levinha, eu diria com uma pitadinha de humor até, e sem nenhum casal. Só a promessa de um xD Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews de relatos mesmo que, quem deixou eu já tenha respondido xD E contar que, essa fic foi escrita para minha amiga Amy Lupin e foi betada por ela. A idéia veio de um comentário ao ouvir a música que vcs terão a oportunidade de ler alguns trechinhos na fic. A música é 'Óculos', dos Paralamas do Sucesso. Espero que se divirtam com a leitura e... deixem reviews sim?

Bjus

-JP-

O início do dia prometera ser bom, mas pra sua sorte, não era exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ele quase perdera o café simplesmente porque Sirius não podia arrumar seu cabelo em menos de duas horas. Mas como era sexta feira e etc., dera um desconto ao amigo. Adicional: conseguira chegar um minuto atrasado na aula e McGonnagal retirara-lhe dez pontos pela falta de compromisso. Como se ele precisasse. A professora nem sonhava que ele, Padfoot e Wormtail eram _animagus_. Em horas como essa ele tinha grande vontade de esfregar isso bem embaixo do nariz severo da professora. E só de imaginar a cara que o Seboso faria! Era muita tentação para ele, só não o fazia porque exporia demais Remus, e o amigo não merecia.

Entediante como estava a explicação da professora, o garoto logo se perdeu na imagem de longos cachos acobreados. O que o trazia à imagem de olhos verdes brilhantes demais, únicos. Não reparou que perpassava a varinha por entre os dedos até que esta se encostou à carteira retirando-lhe um pé. O outro braço, no qual apoiava o queixo, evitando assim que babasse, despencou. Batendo a testa estrondosamente na carteira, atraiu mais uma vez o olhar de todos, incluindo o reprovador da professora. Ignorou o riso zombeteiro na cara dos outros três marotos. Com um aceno da varinha, voltou com o pé da mesa e fechou a cara.

Não pôde ignorar aquelas duas esmeraldas que ainda o encaravam. Quando deu por si, viu que os lábios dela se moviam, dando um recado a ele. "Preste atenção". Sabia exatamente onde ela pretendia chegar. Queria dizer que não deixaria que Moony lhe emprestasse as anotações da aula. Como se a garota conseguisse! Mas ela tentava todos os dias durante as rondas dos monitores dissuadir Remus de emprestar as anotações à Sirius e ele. Coisa que o maroto jamais faria, embora ameaçasse vez ou outra.

Desde o início do ano letivo vinha tentando convencê-la que tinha uma opinião equivocada a seu respeito. Porém tudo em vão. Um fora atrás do outro. E a cada um, Sirius passava o dia inteiro cantando uma música trouxa. Só para irritá-lo. E para completar, os amigos não davam trégua. Sirius cutucava-o insistente, só para zombar de sua distração momentos atrás. Passou a ignorar Sirius e seu dedo cutucão, assim como os olhares indagadores de Remus, os reprovadores da professora e de Lilly e o curioso de Wormtail. Depois de milênios, Minerva anunciou o fim da aula, não sem antes uma pequena redação de dois rolos de pergaminho. Ao levantar resignado com o dia, a visão de Lilly imediatamente na sua frente era tentadora demais.

-Lilly!

Um suspiro cansado. Da garota, é claro.

-Já lhe disse Sr. Potter, é Srta. Evans. Qual parte do Srta. Evans você ainda não pegou?

Ao verem que James levaria mais um fora, os outros três marotos postaram-se atrás dele para ouvir cada vírgula, assim como o restante da turma que ainda se encontrava ali.

-Mas Lilly, meu anjinho... – Sob o olhar assassino da ruiva, ele corrigiu rapidamente – Srta. Evans, eu prometo lhe chamar assim se topar dar uma voltinha comigo mais tarde.

Terminou a frase levando as mãos ao cabelo. Ele tinha certeza que todas as garotas da escola suspiravam quando ele fazia aquilo. Todas menos uma. A que ele acabara de convidar para uma 'voltinha'. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito – sinal de que nada de bom viria pela frente – ela começou:

-Primeiro, e espero que pela última vez Potter, eu não saio com você nem hoje, nem amanhã, e nem nunca! – Sirius começara a assobiar a música infernal e Prongs já estava todo murcho novamente – Nem que você nascesse de novo. E se não me respeitar como colega de casa e monitora, vou ser obrigada a lhe dar detenção. Mais uma, né? – Terminando seu semi-discurso, a ruiva virou-se e saiu tempestivamente da sala.

Resmungou baixinho um palavrão, ao jogar a mochila nos ombros, enquanto dirigia-se à porta, cabisbaixo. O dia estava uma droga. E nem era sexta feira 13. Sirius vinha saltitante atrás cantarolando

_Porque você não olha pra mim? Ô ô_

_Me diz o que é que eu tenho de mal ô ô_

_Porque você não olha pra mim_

_Por trás dessa lente tem um cara legal_

- Prongs amigo, respira fundo. Parece que você saiu com o pé errado da cama hoje. E ainda tinha que mexer com a esquentada? Na verdade você devia tentar cantar isso pra ela ó:

_Eu decidi dizer que eu nunca fui o tal_

_Era mais fácil se eu tentasse_

_fazer charme de intelectual_

_Se eu te disser_

_Periga você não acreditar em mim_

_Eu não nasci de óculos_

_Eu não era assim_

Remus e Peter faziam coro às gargalhadas de Sirius. E James, se possível, fechara ainda mais a cara. Com um único olhar aos três, virou-se e saiu de vez da sala, indo para as estufas, onde teria aula de herbologia, com os lufa-lufas. Se ele achava que o dia melhoraria... Provou-se que ele estava completamente errado. Enfezado demais, não prestou atenção ao caminho e acabou tropicando, na frente de uma turma e meia, todos caíram na risada. Pra sua alegria, os outros marotos vinham atrás e Sirius pra ajudar emendou:

_Mas se eu to triste eu tiro os óculos_

_Eu não vejo ninguém_

Remus acrescentou seco, "E nem um palmo na frente do nariz também, né?" A turma, agora completa, ria aos borbotões, enquanto um James muito emburrado ficava numa bancada completamente longe da dos amigos. Completando sua manhã esplendorosa, Lilly foi se juntar aos três, fazendo dupla com Moony. Durante o almoço, se isolou de todos, e graças a Merlin, seus ouvidos ficaram livres das risadas e da musiquinha irritante de Sirius. O pior é que ele sabia que não podia ficar assim com os garotos, ele provavelmente faria o mesmo. Ele só não ouvia a estação trouxa do rádio. Como Paddy havia lhe dito que chamava o aparelho trouxa que tocava. Ele tinha certeza que o amigo fazia coisas assim só para irritar a mãe, mas pra quê caçar briga com cachorro grande?

O almoço tranqüilo e sozinho ajudou-lhe a por a cabeça quase no lugar. Ainda não quis se sentar com nenhum deles no tempo duplo de poções, e quase se arrependeu. Snivellus tentou arruinar sua poção. Só tentou, porque Padfoot, vendo isso arruinou a de Snape antes. O resto do dia transcorreu sem mais incidentes. Como se o início já não tivesse dado para o ano inteiro. Um maroto sendo o motivo das risadas e não o causador delas era raro, e todos aproveitavam essas ocasiões.

Depois do jantar, e do dia atribulado, só queria banho e cama. Enquanto o sono não vinha ele repassou o – péssimo – dia. E pra seu horror se pegou cantarolando no ritmo da musiquinha de Sirius.

- JP -

**N/A2: Amy Lupin**Hun! Que bom que gostou! Bom... os marotos perdendo uma oportunidade... não consigo imaginar isso, principalmente se for pra azucrinar o Sevie! Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de ti não tem como não dedicar as cosias pra você moça. **Ane**Naaah encabulada brigada mais uma vez sis **Lilys Riddle**Brigada Bom... apesar dos pedidos, bad day é uma oneshot mesmo. Sem direito a segunda parte com um dia ruim pra Lilly. Mas quem sabe vira um projeto pra daqui uma eternidade hein? Bjos **Jú**blushs Nah... claro que eu nunca vou me esquecer de vc! Mas famosa? EU? Brigada bjooos **Nana**Brigada sweetie! Que bom que gostou. EU fico feliz, e qto a continuação com um bad day pra lilly... bem... quem sabe dia 31 de fevereiro:P brincadeira. Mas escrever com os marotos não é muito meu jeito não. Talvez com o Siri, ainda saia alguma coisa, mas nada é impossível né? **Gisele.M**Brigada **Pam**Brigada encabulada e o 'mau dia' da Lilly... desconversa **Ritex**brigada eles também não são meus favoritos xD **Samantha**encabulada brigada madresita! **Sophia D.** Raro mesmo xD A única até hoje. Slash tem mais... sabor, eu penso xD Quando eu ouvi essa música no dia que estava conversando com a Amy, bem, deu aquela luz e eu falei com ela, essa música é a caaara do James, e ela me fez escrever xD Brigada mais uma vez **DW03** Obrigada, mas no sumário estava que era gen. Aparece James e Sirius pq são os personagens principais da fic.


End file.
